Making Of An Monster
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Seamus Brady - From Age 14-Now. With flashbacks sequences.


Making Of A Monster

**Chapter One: Brenda**

An fourteen year old Seamus Brady was sitting in his classroom in the year of 1969 on his own, like yesterday and the day before that and the day before that and he sat on his own way before those days as well. Seamus was not an horrible child, just very mysterious.

"Book opens,turn to page 133" their mathematics teacher instructed as soon as he entered the room in his second hand suite. Seamus looked down at his book;with no intention of turning over pages.

"Brady!" he heard Mr Branning shout,making classmates turn around towards him.

Still Seamus did nothing but stare at the pieces of pages before him. He heard some quite chortles from the class.

"You do as your told lad!" Branning yelled,more girlish laughter were heard. He heard Branning storming over,with the dreaded shatter proof ruler.

"Hand out Brady" Branning added, in his thick Irish accent.

Seamus kept his already battered hand under the table. The shatter proof ruler was his punishment every time. He wanted detention to get away from his dreaded father for an hour more at least,though he always got the ruler or the cane. Never the detention. He felt Brannings hand go on his,his touch unnerved him. His hand being lifted from underneath the table,before he could even think about it. The ruler slapped against his hand twice,the second one being far more painful.

"Every time Brady, every time" Branning tutted,turning his book to the right page. Slamming the book cover on the table,making Seamus jump slightly. Today he was learning algerable again. Alegrabra,alegrabra and more alegrabra. Its all they ever learned about.

"Get out your pens please" Branning insisted. Seamus actually had an quill pen and ink. He heard even more laughter from the rest of the class.

"Seamus! Nice pen!" he heard an boy called Fintan Richardson mock,making his friends laugh again. As they all got out their fountain pens,Seamus looked at Branning with a shocked look. Branning didn't give them the whip,yet he always gives him the whip for little things.

Seamus gave Branning an dirty look,as he wrote on the blackboard. Even as a child,he had those dirty,creepy looks.

"Brady, pay attention and get out of that bubble of yours" Branning snarled, Seamus didn't know it at the time,though it was a form of child abuse. His eyes rolled across the room,they stopped rolling when they stopped on an girl called Brenda Doyle.

Brenda had blonde curls which moved as fast as the speed she walked. Her blue eyes shone like fireflies in the night. Her skin as pale as ice. She very much kept herself to herself,though she still had a few friends. She was also smart,always seemed to be getting the answers right. He seen her smiling with her friend, Sally-Anne-Marie. People found it pretty amusing that Sally had three names,it suited her all the same.

Brenda turned her head around,to see she was being stared at by Seamus. Which frightened her at first,she didn't know anything about him. She even worn the optional school hat,along with the shirt,tie,jumper,blazer,skirt and black shoes. Though she wasn't one of the popular girls.

She gave him a smile,before facing back to the front. Seamus eyes widened. Did a girl just smile at him?

"Brady! You better be doing your work!" he heard Branning yell.

Seamus signed,dipping his quill pen in the ink. He was about to write on the piece of paper, until his battered hand knocked over the ink. Which just split all over the book. Branning stormed out.

"You stupid boy!" Branning yelled.

Seamus stood up, Branning grabbed onto the top of the his hair. Pulling him across the classroom. Brenda put her hand over her mouth in shock,along with many other girls.

"Now get out there! Until you learn to behave!" Browning yelled,pushing him out the classroom. Branning stormed back in the lesson.

Seamus got up from the floor,getting stares from the elderly teacher Mrs Thompson. Thompson tutted,before walking past him.

_TBC? I'm not sure its hard to write_


End file.
